leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lord Kuato/Interview With A Contest Winner
Wikia: Hello, Lord Kuato, how have you been doing? Lord Kuato: Great! Things have been kinda busy for the past couple of months. I just got myself a new job assignment and it's taking a while to get things operating smoothly. It's been very challenging and quite fun. W: So you've been enjoying yourself? LK: Yeah, it's all good. Unfortunately, it's only a lateral change to a different responsibility so I didn't get a raise. W: Well that's not very nice... LK: Indeed. I do human resource work for the most part now. W: ... and before that? LK: I was in charge of what we called the "web department." W: Oh! So you used to make websites? LK: Hardly, I kept trying to make work for myself and my team for a year and half but the bosses wouldn't take any of it. To summarize things, I got paid to sit around and play games for all that time cause they refused to let me work! W: Great job! I wish I could sit around and play all day and not hold silly interviews like this all the time. What games did you play? LK: Mostly League of Legends. We had great internet at the office and online games were the way to go. W: League of Legends eh? How'd you get into that. LK: Well, for one thing, it was my "job" for many enjoyable months. Anyway, I used to play DotA with my friends several years back in LAN shops but had to stop because the late nights were getting in the way of my real life responsibilities. When I was bored in the "web department" and had to find a game to play, I tried to get into DotA again. I gotta tell you, the online community was horrible. I then went to Google and tried to find similar games. That took me to Heroes of Newerth. I downloaded it and tried a game. W: How'd that turn out? LK: I thought it was horrible. The graphics were too "pretty" and there was way too much detail. I couldn't tell where the terrain ended and my character started. If that wasn't bad enough, I couldn't tell my character apart from my teammates or the opponents. So I was doing pretty badly and the community there was absolutely terrible. I hated every moment there and immediately uninstalled. W: I'm sorry to hear that, must have been pretty bad. LK: It was, I'm scarred for life... (Tear drops from LK's eye) W: What about LoL, how'd you find that? LK: Well, after the experience with HoN, I... I... I... This is embarassing... W: Please, it's okay... LK: Well... I... I... I... I played some facebook games... (LK blushes, W laughs really really loud) LK: Go to hell! W: Sorry, sorry. Please forgive me. Continue please. LK: Around that time I hooked up with some old friends who said I should try out League of Legends. I was apprehensive at first but being bored and all, I gave it a shot. W: How did that turn out? LK: I loved it. It was clean, it was fast, it wasn't a DotA clone, it was challenging and the community was very supportive. W: Sounds good. LK: Indeed, I've been hooked since then. Even now when I come home exhausted everyday, I make it a point to try out even just one game for a first win attempt. LoL is my "downtime" and it's great for relaxing and unwinding after a long day. W: What do you do in LoL? LK: Me? Well, these days, I mostly play Orianna. When I played DotA, I used Meepo a lot and that involved lots of micromanagement as you tried to control several independent units all at once. Orianna is the closest thing to that in League of Legends and I feel that I'm back to doing what I enjoyed most in DotA. She's a bit different, though, in that she has a second unit that you can't directly control. You have several other ways to manipulate it and it has it's own intricacies and complications. She's very fun. She's also quite creepy... W: Sorry, I didn't understand a thing you said... Please try to speak in layman's terms. I don't know the game, myself. LK: I know what makes them tick. I know how to make the ticking stop. W: Excuse me? LK: Time tick-ticks away... W: What? LK: The Ball is impatient. W: Listen now, this isn't funny. If you don't stop right now, we'll have to end this interview. LK: They come apart so easily. How do I put them back together again? W: What? You're the one coming apart! That's it, I'm out of here. LK: Why are they running? Category:Blog posts